Post Eclipse A Fork in the Path
by writerdujour
Summary: Two weeks after the epilogue in Eclipse. Wedding invitations have been sent. Jacob is still gone. Bella is being, well, Bella. But something has changed.


_Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's creations. This is but a humble homage. _

_Setting: Two weeks after the epilogue in Eclipse. Wedding invitations have been sent. Jacob is still gone. Bella is being, well, Bella._

Chapter One

A Fork in the Path

I sat up on my bed and ripped the headphones off my head. The music wasn't helping. I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the throbbing pain of my headache. I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. It wasn't unusual for my thoughts to be consumed with Edward but I'd never tried to banish him from my mind, metaphorically anyway. As a vampire, his gift was his ability to read minds. For reasons unknown to either of us he couldn't hear my thoughts. I was glad he couldn't pry into my mind tonight.

I'd hoped the new Radiohead cd Phil burned for me would be at least a temporary distraction. So much for that. I looked at the phone, half willing it to ring. I wanted to talk to Jacob. I wanted to hear the quiet undercurrent of emotion in his voice. My eyes slid to the open closet door. The filmy white lace of my wedding dress Alice had designed for me had an ethereal shine in the darkness. I sighed and put the headphones back on. I had time. I hadn't decided any course of action. Alice wouldn't know. Yet.

You can't have it both ways. I repeated that thought to myself every morning, every afternoon, every night. I had made my choice. Edward. The wedding invitations had been sent. I knew the phone wouldn't ring. Jacob was gone. Billy had finally told me after I threatened to come down to La Push and tear apart the town looking for him. Gone to where, no one seemed to know, or more likely, no one was willing to tell me. Jacob's werewolf brothers – and sister – would know where he was. As werewolves, they shared their thoughts, both willingly and unwillingly. I knew they knew what had happened between us that last day.

The music flowing into my ears wasn't soothing. I absentmindedly glanced at the track list and searched for the song. It was called 'House of Cards.' How appropriate, I thought. My eyes snapped open. This wasn't like me to sit around and wait for things to happen. I hated feeling trapped. I knew Alice would see every move I planned to make. She would inevitably inform Edwards of my plans. His superhuman speed ensured that he could stop me. As if on cue, the cell phone on my bed vibrated.

"Bella." It was Edward.

"Yes?"

"Don't do it."

"Do what?" I replied, as innocently as possible.

"Alice saw your future go blank."

Alice's vision was imperfect. She could only see the future when a person made a firm decision that would shape their path. When those decisions – particularly mine – involved werewolves, she could see nothing at all. They evaded her vision because they were changelings.

"I'm just going to see Sam," I told Edward. "That's all."

"I don't think Sam wants to see you," he replied.

I paused. I had expected that but what I hadn't expected was the warning to come from Edward.

"You've seen them lately," I accused, assuming that meant he'd read Sam's thoughts.

He laughed. "No, that's just a gut feeling."

Edward's tone deepened into the musical purr I'd witnessed him use on others in order to make them do what he wanted.

"Besides, I'm just worried about you. I think it's better if you stay away from the werewolves after all that's happened."

"Don't do that thing with your voice, Edward. It bothers me."

His voice hardened slightly now. "Bella."

"Edward." My reprimand came out slightly whiny.

"Don't do this to yourself. You're only piling on more stress and worry."

I knew he was right. I heard him put his hand over the phone to speak to someone in the background. It must be Alice. His voice came back on the line.

"I can see you haven't changed your mind."

I sighed. "I haven't."

"I'll come get you and take you to the border."

I hadn't expected him to offer a ride. Compromise. It was something we had agreed to work on. But I also suspected he had ulterior motives. I decided whatever Edward's motives were I could deal with him later.

The ride to La Push was quiet. I noticed Edward stealing glances my way during the quick trip. It was less than 10 minutes the way he drove.

"Is marriage going to be this hard?" he joked.

"We don't have to get married," I replied without thinking.

The pained look on his face made me want to eat my words.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean it."

"If you need more time…" his voice trailed off, leaving me to fill in the blanks. He looked out his window so I couldn't see his face.

"Edward. The decision's been made," I said.

He shifted toward me so quickly I didn't have time to react. The car had stopped. His hand reached out and held my face.

"Then why are you going to La Push?" he asked, his voice a whisper of cold air.

My heart contracted. I knew Edward could hear it. I stepped out of the car without responding.

I needed answers. I walked across the border without looking back.


End file.
